


Making Magic in the Shrieking Shack (by Robert Pattinson)

by mrsmoosedragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Hogwarts, M/M, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Shrieking Shack, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmoosedragon/pseuds/mrsmoosedragon
Summary: Two handsome Hogwarts students. One is a VAMPIRE. The other is a Hufflepuff. And together they are perfect. 😊💖





	1. Edward

My Hogwarts letter was a little late. One hundred years late.

The Hogwarts Espresso bustles and bumps as we speed along the train track. I look out the window and think about how much faster this trip would be if I could just run. Because I’m a vampire and I can run really fast.

“Sigh,” I sigh, leaning my hot, skinny body back on the seat and putting my skinny, teenage arms behind my head, in my abandoned train room. No one else is in here but me, just the way I want it. Me, a seventeen-year-old vampire. Vampire.

I am moody.

“Wow, now would be a really good time to change into my wizard robes,” I think to myself, because I’m still wearing normal muggle clothes. I stand up and pull the curtains on the door window so no one would see my sparkling skin or my black boxers as I change.

I pull my head over my shirt, letting my mind wander to the thought of whether or not I will be sorted along with the first years even though I’m a 17 year old. Maybe they will let me pick my house instead? I pull my jeans down, wondering if I should tell people I’m 17 since that’s the age I appear, or if I should tell them my real age, which is over 100. “Maybe I should keep my vampireness a secret.” I think.

And then something happens.


	2. Cedric

I am very excited about seventh year. ^_^ Hogwarts is so fun! <3 Woo!

I say hello to my Hufflepuff friends as we all go through Platform 9 ¾ and onto The Hogwarts Train together. Being popular is nice because I haev so much positivity in my life. My fiends are smiling and I feel really happy, like life is too good to be true!1!!!!!

I feel like one of those people in the movies who’s handsome and surrounded by friends. We smile at each other and talk about how excited we are about school.

Me and my unruly group of compadres (haha) walk down the train’s isle, peering into each compartment and trying to find one that’s empty enough to hold us all. (We don’t want to be separated, because we are friends.) But everywhere is full.

Finally I find a compartment that I cannot see anyone in (because the blinds are closed) and assuming it must be empty I slide open the door very fast. But the compartment is actually not empty. omg!


	3. Edward

As I step out of my underwear, I hear the door shoot open behind me. I turn around in panic, my penis swinging wildly as a do. Standing in the doorway is the most beautiful human I have ever sneen. He has dark brown hair, sullen eyes, and pasty skin. He’s so beautiful I forget that I’m naked for a minute.

“I’m so sorry!” He said, fumbling with the door. His friends behind him are gasping and covering their eyes, but I don’t notice them. I only have eye for him.

“Nah, it’s okay,” I say moodily but casually. “Did you want to come in? Err, I mean…”

We both look at each other for a moment. Looking at him is like looking in a mirror. His eyes swimming into mine.

“Um, that’s okay. I’ll let you get dressed.”

I remember that I am naked, and my hands dash in front of Edward Jr.

“I’m Cedric, by the way.” His pretty mouth said.

“Oh.” I said, and then I blushed because it came out as a sexy “oh” and not an “ah yes” sort of “oh”. At least, I would have blushed if I weren’t a vampire. I swallow. “I’m Edward.”


	4. Justin Finch-Fletchley (one of Cedric’s Hufflepuff friends)

Wow that was super awkward.


	5. Cedric

I’m so excited about the Quidditch Word Cup! I’m going to put my name in, I’ve decided. I know I’m a Hufflepuff, but I am handsome and brave!!! :) :)

Also, I really, really want to impress the new, cute boy. <3 Winning this tournament would probabbly impress him I think.

He is the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. He has dark brown hair, sullen eyes, and pasty skin. So dreammmy!!! :D :D :D

I’m not gay because I have a girlfriend, but if I were gay I’d really like to kiss him. I think about kissing him a lot. I blush now, thinking about it, eating dinner in the Great Hall with all my fiends. :) :)

I look down at my mashed potatoes and realize that I have written “Edward” in them with my fork, and I have shaped all the other food on my plate into hearts. *blush!*

I look over at the Slytherin table and see his pretty face staring moodily at the food. He is not eating any of it. I am beginning to wonder if there might be something strange* about Edward. Maybe he has a secret.

_*strange as in intriguing and adorable and beautiful _^_^


	6. Edward

I hate this stupid tournament. It’s too dangerous. It’s hard for me to just sit in these bleachers and watch Cedric fight this dragon. I want to rescue him, save him, be his hero.

But then I remember that can never be his hero, because of what I am.


	7. Cedric

I’ve figured it out:  
HE’S A WEREWOLF.

Which is okay because I’m not allergic to dogs. ^_^

Cho is such a good friend and I love her. I’m going to ask her to the Yule Ball. :) I love having friends!!!


	8. Edward

“You’re going to be placed under a spell by Dumbledoor,” Professor McGonagall tells us. “You’ll be able to breath underwater, and you’ll be perfectly safe.”

“Yeah,” I think in my head, “then why do you look so nervous old lady?”

“Once you are above the water, she continues, you will return to your normal, everyday self.”

“Why? What’s this for?” Ron Weasley asks. He has red hair.

“The school champions have been instructed that they have one hour to “get back what they would miss the most” and you, students, are what matter most to each of them. One of you for each champion.”

The prospect hits me like a wall of bricks. I matter the most to someone? One of the champions? But who?

Who would care that much about me, a vampire?


	9. Edward again

The next day during the tournament I am moody under the water. I can breath, but it’s cold and I don’t like how wet it is. The merpeople smell funny and I’m moody.

I brood over the question that’s burning in the pit of my heart: who do I matter the most to? _Who?_ Is this some cruel joke?

And then I see him, swimming out of the murky distance. His handsome, pail face coming closer and closer._ It’s Cedric._

I wonder who he’s coming to rescue. Hoping against hope that it’s me, although I know that could not be because of _what I am. A vampire._

_Vampires can never find love._

But he isn’t swimming toward the other hostages. Not Ron, who is bobbing hungrily a few feet away from me. Cedric isn’t swimming toward Fleur’s little sister, or Hermione Granger…

_He’s swimming toward me._

He has used a bubble head charm to breath, so his head has a big bubble around it. When he is close enough to my face for me to reach out and touch his beautiful cheeks, we just stare at each other for a minute.

I forget about all the others, and all the sticky merpeople, and say “You’ve come for me” but all that comes out is bubbles because I’m underwater.

He smiles faintly and waves his wand. A bubble appears around my head too. “Is that better?”

“Yes,” he says. “You’re— you’ve come for me.”

Edward blushes. His eyes are so cute. They’re calling to me and for a moment I’m lost.

“Of course I’ve come for you, Edward.” I say, my heart beating faster. “You’re the thing that matters most to me.” <3


	10. Cedric

We are in the forbidden forest. :) I’ve figured it out: he’s not a werewolf, he’s a _vampire._

“I know what you are…” I say. He gets even more broody and circles around me, staring at the forest floor.

“Say it.” He is standing behind me now. “Out loud. SAY IT!”

“You’re a…” but in that moment, I realize that there’s only one thing that he is that matters to me.

I turn to face him. “Wizard.”

And for the first time in my whole life, I see him smile. :) :)


	11. Edward

Finally, it’s the last task in this stupid tournament. I’m tired of worrying about my Cedric’s life as he plays these dangerous games. Humans are so fragile, they die so easily.

This task is really boring to watch because it’s a maze and no one can see anything so I guess we’ll just wait until someone wins.

I wait anxiously.

And then I feel a terrible burn on my left wrist. It is searing pain. I pull back the sleeve of my robe and see my dark mark tattoo burning bright black against my pale skin. This could only mean one thing. _The dark Lord has returned and has my love Cebric!_

I appropriate the scene. It’s nighttime and a graveyard, and I immediately see handsome Cedric in the grip of the snake-faced fool himself.

“Voldymort, STOP!” I say.

He looks up and then looks afraid. Because I am a vampire, I am the only person in the word he is afraid of.

“What do you want?! Just take it and don’t hurt me!” Voldetort says, dropping Harry and Cedric’s arms as they drop to the ground.

I look into Cedric’s eyes. “I want him.” I say.

I can hardly breath, because saying that out loud is so intense.

The next moments are a blur, because I am in love and I am really fast. I run and grab Cedric with a swoosh and carry us to safety. When I stop, I see that we’re in Hogsmeade outside of the Shaking Shack and no one is around because it’s nighttime and everyone is at the tournament.

We are alone.

His eyes find mine. I have not set him down yet because the moment feels intense. I feel his wand press up against me from inside his robes.

His handsome eyes look nervous but filled with longing and desire.

As I follow him through the door of the shrieking shack, I realize I don’t feel as moody as I usually do. I feel a different feeling. It’s almost like I’m filled with life.

He clicks the decrepit door behind us, and I hear him breath in the half darkness. Our lumos wand lights dance with each other on the dusty floor as I walk toward him slowly.


	12. Cedric

Professor Sprout and all my friends will be wondering where I am, but that doesn’t even cross my mind. The only thing crossing my mind is the handsome boy crossing the floor to come me. His hands find mine (he’s so cold) and we interlock fingers as he pushes me up against the door with his cold body. :) :)

I can tell he is extremely strong, but he is being gentle with me.

I sneeze a tiny sneeze. He giggles. “Sorry, I guess I’m allergic to vampires.” He giggles more.

“Oh Cedric,” his voice is breathy. “Remember when we met?”

I nod as my mind goes back to that day on the train. The way his penis swung as he turned. We are so close that my nod feels like an intense body movement.

“Well, you’ve seen my wand…” he kisses my collarbone every so slightly and looks back up into my eyes, “but I’ve never seen yours.”

:) “Oh,” I say, and this time I KNOW it definitely sounds like a sexy “oh”.

He kisses my collard bone again and then stops. “Do you want to stop? I can take you back if you’re uncomfortable—”

“NO.” I say. “No. I want this.” I wrap my arms around him, dropping my wand on the floor (the wooden one, not my penis).

He steps back and I begin to pull off my robes. :D :D :D

“Oh,” he says.

I pull them all the way off, standing naked in the dim light.

He looks me up and down and smiles. “I know what you are.” he teases.

“Say it. Out loud.” I giggle. “Say it.”

He pushes himself back against me. “You’re hard.”

He kisses me and I feel him smile with his mouth against my mouth. ^_^

“Hmm, what do we have here,” he says, gently taking my dick into his vampire hands. “8 inch wooden wand, slightly springing, unicorn core?” We both laugh breathily. He’s so witty and cute. I’ve never seen him like this. It’s especially funny because my dick is getting less and less springy and more solid as he caresses it.

My body fills with butterflies and suddenly I need his robes off. I begin taking them off and he helps me with a smirk. Before his underwear is completely down I grab him, spin him around, and push him up against the door that I was just leaning on, face first.

I don’t even know what I’m doing, but he’s saying “Yes, DO ME” and I’m doing him.

His cheeks feel warm against my “wand”. I slide it in with the strength and grace of a hippogriff, and as our bodies become one body I feel like I’m flying like one.

I feel like I’m doing magic inside him.

In and out, in and out. Faster and faster.

He’s so hard now too. I can tell because his body is not as close to the door, so his dick must be pushing him away from it.

I don’t know why I never realized that a vampire’s dick would be so strong, since the rest of him is extra strong. ^_^

I am moaning so much. “You—” I moan “—you saved my life, Edward. You saved me from you-know-who.”

“I love you, Cedric,” he says between deep moans, his face pressed up against the door.

“I love you too, Eddy.” He smiles when he hears this new nickname.

He groans and I hear him cum as the door splatters with white, sparkling cum. I cum too, right after him.

We collapse on the dusty floor, panting. :) :) :) I pull myself out of him. Both of our wands start so soften.

We pant in the dim light and silence for a long time. I see his cum, still sparkling on the door, and think about how this shack will never be the same. _We have done magic in this place._ :) :) We are quiet for a long time.

“Cedric,” I hear him say. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

And my heart smiles so much. :) :) :)


End file.
